The Story of How the Town Went Bonkers
by Amjlarson
Summary: There is a quiet town that is situated far away where the mentality of individuals start to be questioned.


Paste your doc

His heart was in two places. The first place was where it was meant to be, his chest, where he felt it beat more against his sternum then his ribs. The second place was his head. He felt strange, whether due to the large timpani's in his head going psycho or due to the oncoming event he wasn't sure. He didn't feel connected to himself. His sole focus was on the one thing he wanted, yet didn't want at the same time. He wanted to hurt someone. But he cared about them with every fiber of his being, even if he didn't show it. He continued to trudge through the snow feeling his soul grow more and more decrepit as he gained on his destination. What if the vulgar plan he had dreamt up last night fell apart? What if all the love he felt decided to pour out of his mouth? What if he failed today's goal? She would surely hate him forever.

All of a sudden, he found himself at the gate. He bumped into it being too busy in his head to notice. His heart was about to burst out of his chest. His hands shook with hatred and love as he grasped at the latch to open it. The gate cried loudly, something that made him tense up even further. He closed it behind him and made his way down the barely visible garden path. His legs felt weak, now, as he stumbled up the steps. He could see his breath against the light coming out of the cottage windows. He knocked on the door with a couple of tender raps. He heard footsteps coming toward the door and immediately felt sick. The light pierced his wet red eyes as the door swung open revealing just the creature he wanted to see.

"Aaron?" her face lit up, causing the invisible knife to twist sharply, "What are you doing here?"

"I-" he began but lost his words in his throat.

Taking this reaction as him being insulted she quickly added, "not that I don't want you here! I always want you here. Always…"

Instantly, those dark thoughts were back. _How dare she be weak and show her feelings for me? She doesn't belong here. She doesn't deserve the life she has if she does not possess strength to protect herself…_ he thought to himself. He righted himself, changing mood external to this.

"I just wanted to visit you, is all. We haven't spoken since Tuesday. I thought that was too long," he smiled at her, watching her melt inside. _How pathetic.._

"Oh, that's..great! Come in, come in."

She pulled him into the house and closed the door behind them. They talked and watched television together for an hour. His ease returned as all the things he loved about her were magnified. Stereotypically, men would describe their favourite traits of a woman her smile, her hair, her laugh. But as much as he loved those aspects, the thing he loved most was her voice. He wasn't sure why, he just did. The silence had diffused around the room as the TV was turned off. She looked nervous.

"I have something to tell you," she half whispered, her smile gone and the light in her eyes a gentle glow.

"Okay. What is it?"

"We've known each other for years, haven't we?" he just nodded, "We've spent time together and you know me better than I know myself. Well, at least that's what I think, sometimes. But what I'm trying to say is that I think you are the most amazing person in my life and I….I have to tell you that I really, well and truly love you. With everything that you've done for these last few years, how could I not? So, tell me, do you feel the same way for me?"

His blood boiled over. His patience snapped. His mouth opened, "You stupid girl," he snarled.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You pathetic, ignorant girl. Why would I love you? You are the least intelligent person in this town. Some days I sympathise with you and your high level of stupidity so much, that I feel it would take me undergoing a lobotomy to reach your low level of intelligence," he spat.

Tears welled in her eyes, "why would you say such things?"

"What have you achieved? You're a disgrace to humanity. I don't understand why you're here,"

"But you were my friend!"

"This world was made to be perfect and yet someone like you is in it. I am going to fix it. I'm going to fix natures mistake and make it perfect," he started babbling.

"What are you going on a about? What are you fixing? I have never seen this side of you. I am really disappoint – what are you doing?"

A knife was in his hand. It had been in his pocket the whole time. Her terrified and heartbroken expression sent gigantic waves of pleasure through him. She had finally shut up and he already found himself cornering her in the kitchen. She began sobbing.

"I'm fixing the mistake, Lucy. A very big mistake. You want to know what the mistake is?" Lucy nodded through her tears, "You."

She gave a short howl of fear, "Please….don't… I haven't done anything…"

He crouched down to be level with her cowering form. He looked at that beautiful body of hers. He decided her voice meant nothing to him, now. So, he stabbed her in the throat and continued pinning the knife into her until he was satisfied with himself.

ument here...


End file.
